Obsessed
by terra hotaru
Summary: Dark AkuRoku.


**WARNING: **If you feel disturbed or uneasy about the subject matter or when you read this story, please **STOP** reading. I'm not forcing you to read it. This story contains all things bad. In fact, I suggest you **turn back now** and go read another story before you start regretting wasting your time or anything. Don't blame me for writing something like this when you _choose _to read it.

This was previously submitted as the title Stalked.

If you're looking for the beginning of chapter 6, search for "Those pair of moist lips".

**Obsessed**

_He's watching… he's always watching…_

-xoxo-

He held a small canary bird in his hands, gripping it as if it was his lifeline. The canary chirped and struggled in his palms, trying to free itself from the hands of its predator, but he won't let go. He held on to it tightly, maybe too tightly. As the second passed, his breathing became more and more ragged and he squeezed his hand more and more tightly together, crushing the little yellow canary.

The bird chirped in pain, struggling even more. He watched the bird with cold eyes, letting loose a bit before squeezing the bird completely in his hand with all his might. The bird breathed its final breathe and it exploded in his hand, blood spurting all around. And he still just watched calmly, no expression in his face. He breathed a heavy breath before he let the bird go.

The bird, bloody and still yellow, made a thud as it reached the floor, lying there limp, lifeless, breathless. He bit his upper lip. He must think of a way… a way to get to him, to his little yellow canary before it was too late, before he was taken away by somebody else.

-xoxo-

He stood outside of the boy's house, watching, hiding from sight. He looked over, hoping for the boy to run out of the small suburban house like usual. It was a Monday morning, the boy was supposed to be in school by now. But no, the house remained quiet, as if there was not a single life residing inside. He frowned a bit, holding his Nikon camera close, releasing a sigh, feeling himself getting too tensed. He took in a deep breath and released it again, waiting patiently for the blond—_his_ blond—to come running out.

One… Two… Three…

Nothing.

He waited again until the woman of the house finally made her way outside, turned around to lock the door, and running out to the front yard, driving off in her car a second later. He raised an eyebrow. That was unusual. Where was Roxas? Shouldn't she be bringing Roxas to school? He carefully maneuvered his way around the yard, staying hidden, hiding behind bushes while trying to find a window that would allow him to look inside the house.

Finally, he gained access to a window that offered him a clear view of the kitchen. He heard a cute sneeze coming from inside as he slowly pushed the window open, maintaining as low a profile as possible. He peeked over and he saw the cute blond, wrapped in a fluffy blue blanket, walking around the house with a pair of soft house slippers. He saw the blond heading over to the sink and put a cup down.

The blond sniffled, face red, looking slightly sick.

Oh… his blond was sick… that was why today's morning routine was different from usual. He had noticed from last night. The boy's breathing had been a bit… breathy… no wonder, the boy had been sick since last night. He didn't understand why he didn't notice. Foolish Axel.

Oh, how he wish he could be by Roxas' side, comforting him, nursing him back to health… Then the blond walked away, ascending the stairs before Axel could further drown into his imagination.

Axel began to move into the much too familiar house, making as little noise as possible. It was easy for him. He had been inside the house too many times. It was as if the house was his own. He then ascended the stairs, following the blond's trail. He waited outside, saying nothing. He knew that the blond would fall deep asleep any second now.

He knew… of course he knew… the blond's sleeping habits never changed even after so many years have passed. He casually walked inside when he was sure that the blond was deep asleep. Standing at the foot of the bed, he smiled when he saw the peaceful expression of the blond. The room was filled with the noises of the blond's rapid, breathy breathing.

Ah… The noises… they aroused him. He took in a deep breath, licking his lips. The boy's appearance was unkempt. Feeling too hot, Roxas kicked the blanket off of him, revealing the smooth thigh that was hidden underneath.

Axel licked his lips one more time. Ahh… yes… his young blond had always loved wearing shorts to sleep instead of the usual long sleeved, long pants pajamas. He reached over shakily. With his long fingers, he gently smoothed over the silky smooth small thighs of the blond, shaking, trembling with anticipation. How smooth… How soft… He was ready to take the blond right there and then.

But no… the blond was much too young… It would be inhumane to do such a thing to a young boy like Roxas. He took a couple of steps back and started taking pictures with his Nikon camera. The camera flashed repeatedly as if on drugs, taking sweet pictures of his blond. Roxas shifted a little, bothered by the noises of the camera.

Axel stopped, a lop-sided smile present on his face. He hummed softly. Ahh… these pictures are enough… no… maybe he could get more this time. Axel moved over, already hard from everything. His raging erection was pressing against his tight pants. Slowly and steadily, he tried to pull the boy's pants down.

Roxas shifted again and he pulled back. This time, without much effort, he could easily pull the boy's shirt up, revealing the naked upper part of the boy. Axel's eyes widen at the sight of the delicious pink bud of nipples. "Mmmm…" his breathing became more and more rasped as he took more pictures of the blond in that position.

Ah… oh god… his erection was drilling into his pants. He couldn't handle it anymore. Every little movement that he made, he could feel it in his pants. That was enough for today… more than enough… He quickly stepped out of the room and climbed out of the house from the way he came in.

Pictures… pictures… lots of pictures of the boy. Tonight was going to be fun. He had to reward himself for the hard work he had done.

-xoxo-

At his apartment, Axel quickly loaded the memory card of his camera into his trust MacBook. He brought the laptop to his bedroom and started making himself comfortable, climbing on the bed, scrolling through the pictures of the blond. Immediately, he unzipped his pants, letting his burning erection slide out. It was already so big and hard, dripping thick pre-cum.

He panted like an animal, poking and touching the tip before grabbing the shaft and started pumping himself. Ah yes… the blond… how he would love to tease and suck on those nipples. How he would love to run his hands over and over against those pair of smooth thighs. How he would love to kiss those supple lips and do whatever he wanted to do to his blond.

He kept pumping, teasing the tip of his length. He pumped even faster as he concentrated on the pictures, his breathing becoming more and more disoriented. And he tensed and came all over his hands. He started taking in deep breaths as he slowed down, still pumping to milk the rest of his thick cum out. That was amazing… What the blond could do to him…

He had to find a way to get to the blond before anybody else does. Or better yet… he could just eliminate his obstacles… like that Xion bitch who had been showing love to his blond and who had been meddling with his affairs. How dare she… Roxas was his and he would make that clear…

Roxas… ah… Roxas… what a sweet little boy.

-xoxo-

The rain started pouring at night. The blond boy looked outside as his window was quickly drenched in water. The rain droplets hitting his window made strangely calm, soothing noises. "It's raining…" he whispered to no one in particular as he pressed his chin against the palm of his hand. He hummed softly as he sighed softly, looking into the forest outside of his house that was covered in darkness. He tilted his head to the side as he saw something shiny. Leaning up from his desk, he pressed his face closer to the window.

Blinking a couple of seconds, he pulled back, realizing there was really nothing or no one there. It was strange though. He had been seeing things at night. Not only that, he had been noticing things too. Like maybe lights or something shiny… green-shiny in the forest… or maybe something in his room was moved… or it… it just felt like there was somebody else in the room with him at night sometimes.

He hummed again. Maybe it was merely his imagination. Maybe it was a stray cat or something. He tried telling his mom about it, but nobody took him seriously. Roxas sighed as he leaned back against his chair again, trying to concentrate on the math homework laid on his desk.

There was no way that he could finish his math assignment tonight. It wasn't due until two days later anyway. He still had time. Maybe some goddess or holy entity would finish his homework for him. Maybe his imagination would do the work for him. Hey, he would bet on it. After all… some weeks ago, his homework was finished by itself the next morning he woke up from a wet dream…

-xoxo-

Axel was wearing a hoodie, standing inside the dense garden-forest outside of Roxas' house, looking up to the window in Roxas' room. He waited until the lights were off before he started moving. He was drenched, but his black hooded raincoat provided a good protection against the water. He wore black rain boots, prepared for the weather. Walking out of the forest, he slowly walked closer to the house. His camera hung around his neck inside his raincoat.

He slowly maneuvered to the back of the house where he had placed a ladder that would take him close to Roxas' veranda on the second floor of the quiet house. Carefully and calmly, Axel climbed up the ladder, making sure not to slip. Slowly but surely, he reached the veranda. He had to move around a little in order to get to the veranda outside of Roxas' room.

When he was there, the redhead tried the window, it was unlocked as usual. How convenient… how… odd that Roxas' window would always remain unlocked even when Xion had suspected that an intruder might have entered the house at night.

Axel climbed inside stealthily, a skill he had learned for a couple of years now. It wasn't hard for him to enter Roxas' room at all. Once inside, he smirked. He looked around, took in a deep breath to inhale the blond's sweet smell. Ah, it has been a week after all, how Axel missed this scent. Oh god… this is exciting…

It was dark, but then it thundered. The thunder that outlined Axel's silhouette helped the redhead get a bearing of the room for a split second. He trudged slowly through Roxas' bedroom in the thunderstorm. How grateful he was that the noises of the rain helped concealed the noises of his movements. His boots made small squeaky sounds as he took his steps.

He pulled out his camera and started taking pictures. His camera flashed everywhere inside the room. Ah, the room remained the same. Nothing had change. And there was the little boy, deep asleep, hugging his pillow instead of having it under his head as usual. Axel slowly walked over, licking his dried lips. He felt the throbbing of his length against his leather pants as he pulled open the blanket that was covering his Roxas slowly.

Dread. Roxas decided to sleep in full-on long pants and long sleeved pajamas that night. He sat down on the bed, making the bed dropped slightly. He paused when the little boy shifted in his sleep. Oh, how daring Axel had become. Tearing off his gloves and shoving them inside the pocket of his raincoat, he slowly smoothed his cold hands over the Roxas' forehead.

Roxas shuddered a bit at the coldness of Axel's hands. He mumbled into his pillow, still asleep.

Oh… Roxas…

Leaning down, the man pressed his cold, slightly chapped lips on the blond's pale forehead. Maybe this time, Roxas would think that it was a dream again… Maybe he could go further this time. Yeah… of course he could. Roxas loved him, he knew that. Roxas must have left the window unlocked for him.

He smiled softly.

Axel leaned over to Roxas' ears. The man left butterfly kissed on the blond's ear, licking it, and then taking it in-between his teeth, pulling on it slightly. He hummed approvingly.

"Mmmph…" the boy shifted again, slightly awake now, but fell back asleep again soon after.

Axel reached over to Roxas' groin and started rubbing around and massaging here and there. He felt around as he cupped Roxas' balls in his hands. He slowly massaged them, squeezing, and kneading them. He licked his lips again, watching closely, making sure that his figure is concealed in darkness. Mmm… the boy was getting hard. He could feel it.

Oh, this felt great… Roxas was getting hard because of him.

Roxas shifted again, fully awake now. He looked over groggily to the man who was touching him. "Who… what… mmm… stop…" weakly, he tried to stop Axel.

Axel whispered, "It's okay. I'll make you feel good… Roxas…"

Roxas was fully awake now. The eleven year-old boy squirmed. Tears started welling at the corner of his eyes. "It feels weird…" he whimpered. "No…" he struggled, pushing Axel away stronger now.

"Don't fight." Axel whispered menacingly as he snuck his cold hand inside Roxas' loose pajama pants and grabbed the blond's length and started stroking it skillfully. Hmm… So small, but so firm and hard against his hand right now. Axel pressed his thumb against Roxas' slit, rubbing around the tip. He felt warm, thick, and moist liquid coming out of the slit slowly. Oh… this was amazing… so warm… so thick. Axel wanted to see… but it was too goddamn dark.

Roxas squirmed again, panting, gasping for breath. "No… I'm going to pee…"

Axel pressed Roxas' hips down, preventing the little one from struggling away from him, easily overpowering him.

The boy jolted up quickly as he felt it coming to him. He came as Axel keep stroking him, wetting his pants as well as Axel's hands, making sweet lovely noises that was nothing but music to Axel's ears. Axel kept milking Roxas dry and pulled his hand away. He drew his hand close to his face, inhaling the blond's dirty scent. Hmm… this smell… so unique. So… delicious. He gave his cum covered finger a lick, lapping the thick cum dirtily. So good, so sweet…

Roxas was panting, riding out his climax. What was that…? He didn't know, but it felt so good…

Axel smirked as he leaned down and pressed his lips against the blond's. Oh… this was their first kiss. How amazing. Roxas' lips were so smooth, so silky, so plump, so soft… felt so good against his lips. Amazing… Roxas' eyes were wide as he looked into the pair of dangerous green eyes that were watching him closely.

Such blue, beautiful eyes. Axel reached over to cup the blond's cheek. Roxas could feel the stickiness of Axel's fingers against his cheek. "Who are you?" he asked, afraid.

Axel didn't answer, pulling away completely, feeling his hard-on raging hard in his pants. He didn't mean to scare the blond. He was simply showing the him his love, but all Axel could see was an expression of immense fear. He shook his head, deciding that it was enough for the night. He had been too careless… He stood up quickly and walked over to the window, climbed out, and disappeared from the blond's view in a matter of minutes, disappearing into the darkness from where he came.

-xoxo-

When he reached his humble home, he pulled out his camera. Shit, he had forgotten to take pictures of the blond's face. It was the first time that he was there when the Roxas came. It seemed like it was Roxas' first climax too, but he had neglected to witness it or even took a picture of it. How careless he was. But oh… the moans, groans, everything… it was engraved to his brain. How lovely that was.

Just imagining it made Axel's whole body shudder with pleasure. The man walked into his room and started a hot bath. It was really cold and he was drenched. His hard on came back alive as his brain actively produced images of Roxas' pleasure-filled expression. Stepping into the shower, he quickly leaned against his shower wall. Then, with the same way he pleasured his blond, he pleasured himself.

He pumped and tugged against his length and he used his other hand to massage his testicles. Ahh… that felt so good… how good would it feel if he was sheathed inside Roxas' small hole. How amazing would it be if his length was inside his warm mouth, just imagining that drove him crazy. He closed his eyes as he pictured his hand as the blond's mouth. He thrusted forward whilst pumping himself. Ahh… the feeling of the blond's tongue against his shaft. The feeling of the blond's teeth grazing gently against the skin of his penis.

Soon after, he came, sliding down the wet wall slightly. The shower was steamy because of the hot water. He panted as he opened his eyes, watching as his cum shoot all over the other side of his small shower's wall. Little bits of cum dripped down the slit of his length.

That night, after so many years of watching his blond passively, he finally did something… he touched his blond. Not only that, he _kissed_ his blond. He also _pleasured_ his blond. Roxas was his and _will_ remain his.

Forever.

That was the truth. And he would make sure that the truth stayed the same until the end of his life.

Roxas is his.

He wants his Roxas.

His heart pounded against his chest. He couldn't wait until his next encounter with his blond.

-xoxo-

Roxas was sitting there, wide awake. It had been 4 days since the intruder came in and started touching him. He told his mom about what happened, but she didn't believe him, saying that he was only spouting lies—that he had been out in the rain and just didn't want to get in trouble. He tried to explain that his room was wet that day because of the intruder. But he was told instead that lying wouldn't work and that he would have to clean his room up for making it dirty and playing outside at night.

Since then, every night before going to sleep, Roxas always made sure that his window was locked. He didn't have a lock for the door to his room, so he would do the heavy duty of sealing his door by lifting and dragging his desk by the door and making sure that no one could force their way in. The poor boy hadn't been able to get a good night sleep for days now. He was drained, tired, exhausted… but there was nothing he could do. Nobody believed him.

Except for Aunt Xion. He left a message for his aunt and his aunt immediately responded and called him back, giving him a lot of advice, telling him to lock the door to his room and to scream or call the police when the intruder came again. She also comforted him, and saying that she will be back soon to talk some sense into his mother's head and that she will be there to protect him. Roxas felt better after talking to his aunt, but still, he didn't feel safe with all the things that was said could happen to him because of the intruder. That man could come back at any time and he wouldn't even want to begin to imagine what he would do to him this time.

Roxas took in a deep breath. He was preparing to sleep. Axel hadn't come back for 4 days now, maybe he had given up. For the first time in 4 days, he turned off the light to his room and lied down on his bed, still very cautious, looking everywhere. He stared at the window that gave him the view of the darkness outside. It was pouring hard again. Another thunderstorm. He hated it. He couldn't fall asleep and his heart was pounding against his chest. He was anxious.

And then, he saw a shadow. His eyes went wide and he quickly sat up.

And there he was, that man, by his window.

-xoxo-

Axel tried the window, but it didn't work as he expected it to this time. He tried again, sliding the window up, but to no avail. He frowned slightly and looked close into the darkness of the room. The thunder struck and his silhouette was revealed and he could also see the figure of the blond on the bed, sitting up instead of lying down.

Something was wrong. Why did the blond shut him out? What was going on?

The redhead was wearing his usual black leather glove to conceal his fingerprints. He wouldn't want that bitch aunt of Roxas to call the cops on him. Getting impatient, Axel started banging on the window. "_Roxas, open the window. I'm not here to harm you._" He said.

-xoxo -

Roxas quickly ran over to turn on the light to his bedroom. When he looked over to the window, he could see the man's face clearly now, though he couldn't recognize who it was because half of the man's face was covered by the hoodie. He stood there, unsure of what to do. He jumped when the man started banging on the window again and again.

The man with upside down triangle tattoo on his face was trying to talk to him. But with all the rain and thunderstorm, Roxas couldn't hear anything and he had no intention of talking to the man. The boy quickly backed up to the far corner of his room, feeling a bit safe when the wall was plastered against his back. He didn't have a cell phone yet, but he was well prepared. He had taken the house phone into his room.

Shakily, he quickly dialed 911 on his phone. "Stop it! Go away! I'm calling the police on you!" Roxas shouted, terrified.

-xoxo-

Axel backed off when he saw the blond dialing someone on the phone. Someone must have whispered nonsense into the boy's ears and who else must it be if not Xion. He narrowed his eyes. He had to talk some sense into Roxas' head. He _loved _Roxas. He would never do anything that would hurt him. Didn't they have a special night that night? Why would Roxas betray him now?

He quickly made his way away from the house and drove away.

-xoxo-

Roxas slid down the wall as he saw that the intruder was gone. He was relieved, but his heart was still thumping against his chest, the intruder's banging against his window could be still heard loud and clear in his head. Oh, the horror…

His mother was furious at him when the police came to their house. Roxas explained as clearly as an eleven year old boy could, but the police said that there was no sign of intrusion into the house. Well, of course not, he had prevented the intruder from coming in, Roxas said. The police was doubtful, but they couldn't see any prove. So, they decided to leave, saying that if there was ever a next time, Roxas should make a call to the police again.

But as soon as Roxas walked away from the police's presence, one of the policemen told Roxas' mom to maybe let Roxas see a therapist to see if there was something wrong with her son. There was no one, no ladder, no nothing. And there was no way that a man could make it up to Roxas' veranda without entering the house first. And of course, the house was locked.

-xoxo-

Axel started to visit every night, getting more and more impatient. He just wanted his blond. Why, oh why was Roxas afraid of him? Why did Roxas call the police on him? He was furious, angry, upset… oh, he missed his blond so much. He needed newer pictures. He wanted to touch Roxas again. He wanted Roxas. There was no way he could survive without him. Maybe this time, he should do something more than taking pictures.

_More_…

Pictures were not enough anymore…

Banging on the window every night would surely only work to creep Roxas out even more…

-xoxo-

No no no no no… He couldn't be back again… oh god no… please stop… stop banging on the window, stop taking pictures from the outside of his window… He had been calling the police everyday, not sure of what to do. Aunt Xion was also busy, she didn't pick up the phone and the police started warning him that he was committing a serious crime by telling a lie to the police. No… why wouldn't anyone believe him? He was saying the truth. There was a man right there and Xion said that the man might be trying to rape him, or kill him or take him away!

He didn't want anything like that to happen! Someone… help…!

Roxas quicky ran over to push off his desk, trying to escape his room, but the desk was heavy, so it took him some time to do that.

Before he could escape his own room, his eyes went wide as he heard the sound of glass breaking. As he turned to find out what was going on, he saw the intruder slowly climbing into his room from the broken window. "No… please… what do you want from me…?" Roxas said, backing away, terrified. Screaming wouldn't help right now.

"Come with me. I'll show you love." Axel smiled softly.

"No!" By that time, the blond was already drowned in so many horrible imaginations that his aunt gave him. There was no way he could trust the man. There was no way he could trust the person who had violated him so.

Axel wouldn't take no for an answer. Narrowing his eyes, he walked over and pressed a napkin to the blond's nose.

Roxas struggled and had no choice but to inhale the scent in the napkin. Soon, everything fell heavy and the world around him started spinning and it went dark.

-xoxo-

Roxas could feel the road bumping against his back. He was in a car, that was as far as he knew, but everything was dark. He was still feeling very sleepy and drowsy. It was such a strange feeling…

No, he was taken away… He tried to struggle, tried to sit up, tried to do something, but he was much to drugged up and his body felt too heavy for him.

He desperately tried to do something, but it was of no use…

-xoxo-

Axel could feel the rush of excitement coursing through his blood. His love was in _his_ house! It pained him to have to tie up Roxas, but he couldn't risk Roxas running away from him. No. He _wanted_ him. Roxas couldn't run away from him. He had to show how much love he has for him.

The blond was so beautiful, lying on his bed like that, handcuffed around the wrist and tied around the ankle. Axel couldn't resist the temptation of ghosting his fingers over the boy's smooth skin. Oh, how soft. He reached over and cupped and squeezed Roxas' cute little bums and smiled.

Roxas slowly woke up from that.

"Good morning, Roxas." Axel said softly.

Roxas' eyes went wide. "Where am I?" he said, looking around the room. Oh god… there were pictures of him _everywhere_, on every corner of the wall. It was embarrassing and creepy at the same time.

"I've brought you to my house. I'm not going to hurt you, Roxas. I love you." The redhead pulled the blond close, holding him tightly, protectively. "Oh, Roxas, my baby."

Roxas frowned from the pet name. "Why are there pictures of me everywhere?" he asked.

"You are so beautiful, Roxas. I love you."

Roxas shook his head. This was insane. "Can you please let me go?" he begged.

"No. Your aunt will take you away from me again. I don't want that to happen, Roxas."

"No, she won't. She's away on a business trip. She won't do anything." Roxas was relieved that Axel at least meant what he said. He hasn't been harmed. He hoped that the redhead would keep his word.

"But I can't let you go. I want you, Roxas. I need you."

Roxas went quiet. "What's your name…?"

"Axel. You can call me Axel."

-xoxo-

Roxas tried to let himself loose by moving here and there. He was sick of staring at the pictures of him. He didn't want to be kept in that room any longer. He hoped that the rope tying his ankles would come off. But it was of no use. The handcuffs were biting against his wrist, so that wouldn't do anything much except hurt him either. He needed help. He had to get out of there before something bad happened to him, before that man started going crazy.

"You're hurting me…" Roxas whispered.

Axel was spoon feeding the boy. He had prepared a hearty meal for his beloved. "I'm not. This is for precaution. I can't untie you or uncuff you until I believe that you will never run away from me," he smiled softly. "Please don't move too much and hurt yourself, Roxas."

Roxas was scared. He wouldn't know what the man would do if he started being hostile. He decided to play along. "Are you ever going to return me to my mom?"

"No. Why would you go back to your mom anyway? She never believes you. She doesn't care about you and besides, she's not your real mom. She's just your nanny."

Roxas frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You'll find out what lie you've been living soon, Roxas. Trust me. I'll never lie to you and I'll never hurt you, Roxas. Here. Your last scoop."

Opening his mouth, the boy obediently ate the last scoop of his food.

"Good boy."

"Axel…?" Roxas called out sweetly. He didn't want to upset the man.

"Yes?" Axel answered, delighted that Roxas finally uttered his name for the very first time.

"Can you please… take off all of my pictures on the wall? I don't like it."

Axel hesitated. "Alright. Since you're so sweet about it," he grinned. "And I guess it would be unfair for me to stare at your pictures when you are just right here, in front of me." He stood up and cupped Roxas' cheek, leaning down, he pressed his lips firmly against the boy's plump ones.

Roxas didn't react. He was too surprised to do anything.

Axel moved his lips slightly before pulling back, satisfied. Then, he walked off to the kitchen and came back a while later to tear all of the on the wall down.

-xoxo-

There was a banging on the door a while later. Roxas didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep. He didn't know how long he had been kept there. It was impossible to tell the time or the day in that room he was kept in. He blinked himself awake, wondering what was going on, slightly wondering if the man ever left him alone in the house at all.

Axel walked over to open the door.

"Where is he?!" screamed the worried raven-haired girl standing before him.

"Who?"

"Don't try to fool me! I know he's in here!" Xion shouted. "Give me back Roxas! You took him away!"

Roxas' eyes went wide. "Aunt Xion!" He screamed.

Axel looked over. "Hey. You'd better mind your own business or you're going to regret it!" He pushed Xion away from the door and slammed it shut. He had a strong urge to kill the bitch, but that wouldn't do. He didn't want to scare the blond and it would take more than that for him to kill. Xion screamed.

"Hey! Open the door!" she kept banging, but stopped a while later, realizing that she would be of no match against the man.

Axel immediately proceeded to lock the door. Furious, he walked into the room that Roxas was kept in and struck the boy. "Who allowed you to scream, huh?!" he said menacingly.

Roxas could feel blood in his mouth, the strike had forced him down on the bed. He looked up, tearing up. "I…"

"Don't play with me, Roxas. I want you here and I'm not playing you. I'm never going to let you go. You are staying here and that is final. If you ever even _try_ to run away, you're going to regret it," the man threatened, voice deep and dangerous.

Roxas started crying.

Axel's expression softened. "Roxas, I… I'm sorry… I just don't want you to be taken away from me again, okay? Please… What did I do wrong? I'll uncuff and untie you… but please, promise me that you won't run away."

Roxas nodded. "I won't… I won't… I'm sorry."

Roxas didn't think that his obedience would work for him. The redhead then quickly moved to release the blond. "You are not allowed out of the house. But you are welcomed to do anything inside the house," the redhead said softly.

Roxas nodded, pulling his hands close, rubbing his sore wrists and ankles.

"_I won't leave. I promise."_

"_I'm sorry I hurt you, Roxas."_

-xoxo-

Even for an eleven year old boy, it would be stupid for Roxas to keep his words. There was no way that Roxas would stay. So, some days passed and the boy was starting to get used to living in that small, comfy house. Axel would go out once and then to do something—Roxas didn't know what the redhead was doing. It was either out to buy groceries, or maybe work. Who knows…

Roxas had taken it to himself to start cooking. Axel didn't—or rather, hadn't violated him. Everything was safe, but he knew that it was best for him to start looking for a way out. And so, he started observing a pattern. Axel would always go out every Wednesday and Thursday for the whole day. The man would just go missing from the house from 8 o'clock. And then he would come back at 12 to grab lunch and check on him and he would go back outside again an hour later, and would come back at 5 o'clock sharp.

That was his window of chance.

And he did. That day, he ran and ran as fast as he could, but he soon found out that he was in the middle of nowhere and that there was nowhere for him to go except for those houses that was standing so far away. He tried to reach those houses, but he soon ran out of breath.

But he was just steps away from that one house. Just a little bit more! Before he could reach the house though, the man came back. The silver car stopped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. Roxas' eyes went wide and before he knew it, he was beaten and took back home.

-xoxo-

Axel was upset. Why? Why didn't Roxas listen to him? He had been nice. He never wanted to hurt Roxas, but if Roxas chose to not listen to him, then the boy must be punished. He didn't want to hurt Roxas, but he had to show that he meant what he said. And if he told Roxas that he couldn't step out of his house, he was joking about it.

The man dragged Roxas into the house and slammed him down on his bed. "What should I do to you, Roxas?! Tell me! Why are you trying to run away from me?!"

Roxas quickly curled up into a fetal position before he was beaten again. He sobbed. "I wasn't trying to run away, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he said.

Axel's anger was dissipating. "Oh, Roxas. Tell me what you want. What do you want that I haven't given you?" he said, sitting down on the bed and pulling the blond close to him gently.

"My freedom."

"But Roxas… I can't… give you that. I love you. I want you here with me. I need you."

"No you don't. You don't need me. Just let me go. I want to go outside. I want to feel the sun again. I want to talk to somebody else but you…"

"Roxas, you're beautiful. You're so beautiful. I don't want to risk the chance of losing you to other scumbags who only want to take advantage of you!"

Roxas sobbed again. There was no way that he could talk some sense into an adult as crazy as Axel. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"Roxas, look at me." Axel tilted Roxas' head up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you, I really do. I just don't want you to run away from me. I want you to be mine. You are mine, okay? Nobody else's. Mine only."

"Okay…" Roxas decided to play along again.

Axel smiled. "I love you, Roxas." He then pressed his lips against Roxas' again and started rubbing the boy's back lovingly. "Roxas…" he groaned.

Once again, Roxas didn't react. He knew better than to push Axel away and spur his anger.

Axel slowly sneaked his hand inside Roxas' shirt, rubbing here and there gently, lovingly. His hands sneaked up front and started to play with Roxas' nipples, feeling them budding and becoming perky slowly.

"Mnnn…" Roxas parted his lips and moaned, unable to hold it back. It felt strange. He didn't like it, but it felt strange and he couldn't hold back the moan that came out of his mouth.

Smirking, Axel quickly take that chance to sneak his tongue into Roxas' mouth, licking around inside. This was exciting. It felt great. Roxas tasted amazing.

"No… stop…" Roxas said, not ready to do anything, not having any idea what was going on.

The boy didn't expect for the redhead to do as what he said. Axel pulled back completely with a smile. "Oh, Roxas. Your reaction is amazing. I love you." He leaned in and kissed Roxas' forehead lovingly before pulling away again. "You're not ready, I know. I won't do anything that will make you feel uncomfortable, okay?" he smiled.

Roxas nodded. At least when Axel wasn't angry, he listened to him. "Promise?" he looked into Axel's eyes.

"_I promise, Roxas."_

-xoxo-

Roxas and Axel was about to have dinner that night. Before the table was prepared and food was brought out to the table, there was suddenly a banging on the door. Roxas looked over. "Do you… want me to open the door?" He looked at Axel cautiously.

Axel shook his head. "I got it."

He peeked out from the window behind the curtain. Axel paused, going quiet.

"Who is it?" Roxas asked.

Axel shushed him up.

_The police…_

-xoxo-

Axel quickly looked over to Roxas. "Roxas, go hide in the basement and don't make single a sound, okay?"

Roxas paused and blinked. "Okay…"

"Promise me, Roxas." Axel said seriously.

Roxas hesitated and then nodded.

The boy disappeared into the bedroom towards the hidden door that was in there. Axel opened the door and saw two cops standing in front of him. "Yes, officer?"

"We are here because we have a report that said you kidnapped a child and held him hostage. Is it alright that we investigate inside here?"

Xion walked near. "They're inside, officer! This sick freak must have hidden him somewhere!"

"Ma'am, let us take care of this, alright?"

Axel glared at the raven-haired girl.

"We have a permit to come inside your house and investigate."

Axel examined the permit and let the officers in. The two officers walked in to look around the house. They didn't see the pictures of Roxas because Axel had disposed of those. Axel was relieved. It was thanks to Roxas that he even took off those pictures. Having found nothing, the officers walked back outside. "Alright. We can't find anything. Thank you for the cooperation, Sir."

Xion was furious at that point. "Are you serious?! Roxas must be inside! You have to find him!"

"Ma'am. We have conducted the investigation. There is no one in there."

Xion started screaming. "Are you crazy?! Roxas! Roxas! If you can hear me, scream! Please!"

Roxas could hear everything from behind the hidden door in that room, but he was too terrified to say anything. He didn't want to be punished again.

There was no scream. It was quiet.

"Ma'am. If you keep it up, I'm afraid we're going to have to arrest you."

Xion glared and narrowed her eyes. There was no point for her to fight anymore. Axel smirked, watching as the two officers and Xion drove off.

He then walked over to his room and opened the hidden basement door under the closet. Roxas crawled out and Axel pulled him out. "Good boy, Roxas. I love you," he smiled and pulled the boy into his arms.

Roxas was stunned. Why? Why didn't he scream? He could have run away from that hellhole.

-xoxo-

"I'm going out, Roxas," Axel smiled. "I'll be back for lunch as usual, okay?"

Roxas nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Have fun outside."

Axel watched the blond and ruffled Roxas' hair, he then leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Hey, I can take you out to the park or something the day after tomorrow, alright? We can go and get some shopping done too. I'll take you out to have some fun."

Roxas looked up at the man. "Really?" a smile crept up to his face. He had been wanting to go outside for a while now. Finally…

"Of course. As long as you promise to listen," the redhead grinned.

"I will! I promise! I'll listen to you." Roxas nodded. It would only to him well to listen to what Axel said at this rate.

"Well, I gotta go. See you, Roxas."

Axel kissed Roxas deeply before he left. Roxas blushed only so slightly and closed the door. It was odd… It was odd that they were acting as if they had known each other for a long time when he was really molested and kidnapped by Axel. But Axel was so nice, there was no doubt about that—except for that one time when he had struck him and that other night when he was touching him again and doing things that he didn't like when he had tried to run away…

Roxas feared what Axel would do if he was caught running away again.

-xoxo-

Half an hour after the man left, there was a banging on the door. "Roxas?! Are you there?"

Roxas blinked for a second. He was cleaning the dishes. When he was sure that it was his aunt's voice, he immediately ran out to open the door. Xion immediately hugged and held him tight. "Oh my god, Roxas. I know you're in here! Are you okay?! The police didn't believe me when I told them that you're here! C'mon, quick! Let's run away!"

The boy paused completely. "What? No…" he paused. He was going to be in so much pain if Axel found out.

"What do you mean no? Quick, we have to get away before that psychopath comes home!"

He hesitated, but he quickly nodded. Here was the chance for him to run away. He stepped out of the house, about to follow Xion to her car. But before he could reach the car, he saw Axel storming over, holding a small axe, the same axe that was used to break inside his room. "No no no! Aunt Xion!" He screamed.

Xion fought with all her might, struggled, trying to save herself from the madman. She screamed. "Let him go, Axel! He's not your son! I had him with someone else!"

Roxas' eyes went wide. _What is his aunt talking about?_

"Stop lying, Xion! He's mine! You're never getting him!"

"He was never yours to begin with! I cheated on you! Can't you see he's blond?! None of us is blond!" Xion grabbed the man's arm, hand shaking, trying to prevent the axe from being struck to her head.

"No! He's mine! He's mine! He's mine!" Axel lifted the axe up and swung it down full force.

Roxas was stunned with fear. All he could do was stand there, watching the death of his beloved aunt. The axe dug into her skull and blood came bursting out. Her brain came splattering out as Axel drew the axe back and smash it back down again and again and again. There was a look of sickening satisfaction in Axel's face as he kept striking the axe down on Xion's head. Making sure that Xion was completely unrecognizable, smashing her head inside out, until there was no more to smash. Roxas could clearly hear the sloshing and skull breaking noises coursing through the air. Blood pooled around the headless body, absorbed through the sandy ground.

Axel panted, still holding the bloody axe. His face was splattered with blood, the blood of the woman who was trying to take _his_ Roxas away again for the second time, but no. He would never let it happen again. It was a good thing that he had left his wallet in the house and came back to get it. Xion, Xion, Xion… why? First she said that Roxas was his then she said that she cheated. She should never be trusted.

It was no longer safe there. That was obvious. Even the police had found out that there was something wrong with him. Looking over, Axel focused his attention on the boy. "You…" he narrowed his eyes into mere slits. "I trusted you! I thought you would never run away from me! Why?!"

Roxas quickly backed away. _Oh god, oh god… he's going to be killed. _Quickly turning 180 degrees from where he was, he ran off as fast as he could.

But Axel had longer legs and he could run faster. Soon, Axel was caught up to the boy. He knocked the boy out by striking the handle of the axe against the back of Roxas' head.

Everything went dark.

No… he can't go unconscious.

No…

-xoxo-

Axel was furious. He laid the blond on his bed and put a spider gag on the blond's mouth. He didn't want to use those tools that he had bought because he thought that they were kinky. He really didn't want to use it on Roxas, but Roxas forced him to do it. He had been respecting Roxas all along, but it was high time that he did something to that unruly boy.

He narrowed his eyes at the unconscious blond, waiting until he became conscious. His anger dissipated slightly, but still… he felt as if someone was squeezing his heart. It hurt. It hurt like hell. He didn't like how this was going. All he wanted was Roxas. Roxas was his _son_. He just wanted his own flesh and blood to listen to him. Oh, his beautiful blond.

He started undressing the blond, peeling of his shirt and then his pants, ghosting his fingers over the smooth skin. He licked his dried lips and hummed. So smooth, so innocent… so delicious. Oh god. It was so wrong… so wrong how his own son could arouse him so. How he hated how that woman wouldn't give him custody. He hated how that woman lied to him and lied to his own son too. He hated everything about that woman who pretended to be Roxas' aunt when she was really his mother.

Axel didn't care what the truth was. It was too late for him to find out. He was already in love with the boy and nothing could change that. He leaned down and tenderly kissed the insides of the blond's thighs. Roxas squirmed and slowly blinked awake. He let out a soft scream, trying to speak but couldn't due to the gag.

Axel was aroused by that time. He stood up, took off his pants, and let his arousal sprung out. He grabbed the blonds head and started thrusting into the warm cavern. He let out a groan. "Ah… you feel so good, Roxas…" he said, closing his eyes.

Roxas wanted to bite down, but he couldn't. He teared up, trying to fight. But it was no use, the man's grip was too powerful. He moaned out, not liking what was happening.

"Oh Roxas… I know. It felt good. I'm going to make you feel good too later." He kept thrusting into the blond's mouth, feeling the slick and wet tongue rubbing against the underside of his shaft. He took in a deep breath as he slammed deeper and deeper, letting out a groan when the tip of his length touched Roxas' throat. Such a small throat…

Roxas gagged. He hated this. He wanted it to be over. His jaw was sore. Tears rolled down his cheeks to his jaw. He struggled some more, but gagged as the man came into his mouth. He felt streams and streams of cum shooting against his throat, so warm and so thick.

Axel quickly pulled back. "I'm so sorry, Roxas." He quickly reached behind the boy's head and took off the gag. Roxas coughed and spat the cum out, then looked up to stare at the guy with hatred in his eyes.

"Please don't hate me. I love you, Roxas." he leaned forward and kissed Roxas lovingly, pressing his lips deeply against those pair of moist lips.

"_I love you_…"

-xoxo-

Nobody came for him anymore after that. Two years had passed and he couldn't bear it anymore. Not only that, he knew that nobody would look for him anymore because it had been two years and he saw his death sentence on the newspaper one day. A blond boy went missing for two years and never came back. The search was called off and he was assumed dead.

Other than that, Axel was nice to him and he was taken out once in a while to the park or to the market, but that was it. Roxas had to put on a hoodie whenever he went out with Axel. He had to promise to conceal himself or Axel would make sure that he would suffer the consequences. Roxas didn't like the punishments that Axel gave him. They were sickening and weird…

Spider gag was a casual punishment. The worst that Roxas had ever received was being raped, but the rape was so gentle that Roxas was confused if he should call it rape or not… If it wasn't rape, then what? He wasn't willing. He hated it. He hated the feeling of being penetrated. It hurt, but the man kept shushing him up and telling him that everything would be fine. No, everything was not fine and the pain didn't turn to pleasure.

Roxas hated his life. He didn't know what to do with his life. Every night, he slept with the man, cuddled and nuzzled up side by side with that psycho. The boy never slept well at night for fear that Axel would go crazy and stab and chop him to pieces when he least expected it. There was nothing he could do… but at least, Axel would try to fulfill whatever he suggested, like the idea of having a room to himself. Axel didn't like that, but he said that he would give it a thought.

The boy was sitting there at the dining table of his new home. He stared at the sharp kitchen knife sitting on the cutting board. He had been cutting vegetables all day, not sure of what to do. He was bored and he had nothing to do. Everyday consisted of cleaning around the house and cooking. He was not allowed to go out and he had given up on going out on his own anyway. It was best for him to just obey whatever Axel said.

He reached over and grabbed the kitchen knife. Using his other hand, he pressed his index finger against the tip, drawing blood. He bit his lower lip a little bit, nervously. The knife was sharp enough. He started chewing on his bottom lip. It wasn't the first time that he had thought of that—to fight for his own freedom, to break free from the madman. But bad thoughts always came to his mind… what if he failed? The man would surely overpower him easily. Then, it would be game over for him. There was nothing else he could do. Everything was hopeless.

He was fourteen now and he was still such a coward. He didn't want to risk it. He didn't want another punishment.

He swallowed, but maybe… if just… maybe…

This would surely be foolproof. There was no way that he could be free anyway…

-xoxo-

Roxas had been noticing lately that Axel had picked up another strange obsession… Axel started bringing dead animals home for the past few months and started keeping those dead animals in the house. Roxas hated the rotten scent and had voiced his complaints, but Axel said that it was just hobby. Maybe Axel had been doing this for a long time and he just didn't realize it.

It was such a strange hobby, bringing home dead animals and letting them rot was a hobby? Well, surely, for someone as crazy as Axel, it wouldn't be surprising to have that as a hobby. Roxas didn't know what Axel did with those dead animals. Axel started bringing them to the garage outside of the house and Roxas wasn't permitted inside, but even in the garage, Roxas could still smell the rotten scent. It was sickening him to the stomach.

At night, Axel would start talking about strange things, holding him tight and mumbling things about how he couldn't live without him. How he wouldn't know what to do without him and whispering sickening words to him, like how much he loved him, what he would give up for him. Things that never made any sense for Roxas. Was this what it was like to be loved? Roxas was confused. He didn't know anymore. He had never been given any love before expect by his aunt Xion who was now dead. Or maybe Xion was his mom. There was no way that he could find out the truth and what use would it be for him to know the truth anyway? The truth would never set him free.

-xoxo-

Roxas couldn't do it. He didn't have the heart to take the life away from any living human, even if said human was a crazy man who had done unspeakable things to him. He held the kitchen knife tightly in his hands. It had to be one fast swipe that will guarantee death. Would he be able to accomplish it?

Of course he could. Axel would go out to work for hours anyway and he would bleed to death by the time Axel discovered his dead body. If he failed this time, then there would truly be no way for him to regain his freedom anymore. He had to make sure that this would work.

-xoxo-

Axel came home that day, "Roxas?" he questioned, peeking inside the house, taking off his tie and buttoning down his shirt. He looked around, wondering where the blond was. He started getting suspicious. Did Roxas take off again? He looked down at the shoe rack. No, Roxas' shoes were still there. The boy wouldn't be as stupid as to run away barefooted.

He walked inside the house to the kitchen, he walked over when he saw that the stew that Roxas was making was already boiling over, burnt. He was about to walk over to turn it off before he paused all of a sudden, stumbling at a dead body lying on the floor, feeling the thick warm blood against his feet. He looked down. Oh no… "Oh shit…!" he said, quickly bending down. "Roxas! What are you doing?" he shook the cold, dead body.

Roxas was dead?! No, it couldn't be. That was just stupid. Why would Roxas took his own life? He thought everything was fine. He thought Roxas loved him. Why? Why? Why? He kept shaking the pale, dead body. "Oh, Roxas… Why did you kill yourself?" He couldn't go to the hospital. That would be stupid.

"No…" Roxas was no longer alive. What now? What could he do without Roxas? Life would be meaningless now.

No… he had prepared for this. He knew something like this would happen. He should have taken preventive measurements. He should have tied the blond down forever so that he couldn't do anything to harm himself. There were a million things that he should have done. How stupid…

He lifted the dead body up in his arms and walked out of his house. He then walked to the garage. As he opened the door to the garage, the overwhelming scent came rushing out. Axel didn't even flinch, having gotten used to the rotten scent. Walking over, he swept the dead remains of animal off the wooden table and gently laid the blond there on the table.

He would preserve Roxas. He couldn't let Roxas leave him. That was just impossible…

Then, he started putting his hobby to work. Reaching over, he took a small scalpel that he would use to cut open the blond. He made a cut through Roxas' lean stomach. Blood came streaming out from the freshly made wounds. Axel leaned down to lick and drink the blood up. Roxas… He just wanted him. That was all that he wanted. Was that so wrong? He pulled back slowly with his mouth stained with blood. Then, he reached inside the cut and started pulling out what was inside.

Roxas' stomach… Roxas' intestines… bloody, so bloody, so red, so… beautiful. Everything about Roxas was beautiful. He kept taking out whaever was inside, cutting them out, letting them schlop to the floor, making a big mess of the garage. He made as little cut as possible to empty Roxas out. He swallowed as he took Roxas' deadly still heart out. Roxas' heart… It now belonged to him. He put it safely to the side as he kept emptying the blond inside out.

He leaned down and kissed Roxas lovingly. "You will live forever, Roxas… You will, I promise." He whispered gently.

The bones inside, he crushed them down, pulling every part out one by one, making sure there was nothing more inside. It took him a couple hours of careful work in order to get everything done. He looked down at the remains of Roxas. Roxas was nothing but a head and bloody skin now. Roxas' legs and body was all emptied out, all the insides were nothing but a bloody mess on the wooden floor.

This part hurt him the most. He paused completely, suddenly doubting what he was doing. No… he couldn't do this. Roxas' face was too beautiful for him to cut up and touch. He reached over and cupped the beautiful face with his bloody hand, smearing blood all over. Oh, Roxas. "I'll bring you back, I promise…" he said as he sunk the scalpel into the blond's cheek, making a cut. Then, he started taking everything out just as he did with the dead body.

He pulled back when he was done. It was all over, Roxas was just a piece of skin now. Perfect for what he was about to do next. Axel felt proud, he had done a clean job. He made sure that none of Roxas' skin was ripped. Axel walked over, holding Roxas' eyeballs with his hands. He cleaned those beautiful blue eyeballs up with warm, clean water. Then, he dropped the eyeballs off in a solution.

After that, he lifted the skin off the table and put it into a bigger tank of solution that he had. It was already dark. Axel looked outside, waiting for a few hours before finally taking the skin and eyeballs out carefully and putting them into the freezer that he had at the back of the garage.

-xoxo-

Axel missed the warmth. He missed cuddling up and nuzzling to Roxas. Why did this happen to him? He sighed. There was no way he could sleep. He then stood up and walked out of his house, heading for the garage. He opened the door and walked into the freezer. It was probably not a good idea to put the skin into the freezer, but it did help in preventing Roxas' skin from stretching when he stuffed it.

He stuffed the legs first, making sure that they were even and looked right. Then, he proceeded to the middle section of the body and then the upper body, arms and neck. He pulled back when he was done, doing them very very carefully. When he looked outside, it was already morning and the sun already rose. He went back to his masterpiece. It was the face next and really careful work had to be put into that.

Axel started stuffing Roxas' face, pulling back once in a while. Midway into it, he stopped and walked back into the house to take out all of the pictures he had of Roxas that he had put away. He then rushed back to the garage and work on the face based off the pictures. The sides should look like this, Roxas' jaw should look like that… the forehead, the beautiful nose and finally, the eyeballs.

Roxas' face looked a bit deformed, so Axel had to go back and redo everything. It took him hours and hours and hours, but finally. It was done. Roxas looked perfect and Roxas was smiling too, happily, so happily. Axel was glad that he took the time to preserve Roxas' beautiful teeth. Roxas would forever stay that way now. In his house…

Living with him forever and ever…

Yes, now Axel didn't have to worry that anything would happen to Roxas.

Because Roxas was his and will forever be from now on.

Forever be the happy and beautiful Roxas that he remembered.

_All alone with him in his small shack of a house…_

-xoxo-

Axel went to work the next day, smiling, happy, having cleaned out his garage and everything. "Well, Roxas. I cleaned out the garage, so now it doesn't stink anymore and I'm working on getting you your own room, I promise." He smiled as he leaned over to kiss the blond's cheek.

"I have to go to work now. I'll see you when I get back?" Axel earned no response from the statue of the blond standing in the middle of his living room. "I love you, Roxas. See you." he said as he walked out the house.

The blond was smiling, so happily, so brightly. His cerulean eyes gleamed with excitement. But it was just standing there, making no movements.

_Fin_

-xoxo-

This story might be deleted again sometime soon.


End file.
